


The System

by Larkawolfgirl



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, Living Together, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Post-Canon, Threesome - F/M/M, non-descriptive sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had a system; It wasn’t perfect, but it worked well. Sorikai</p>
            </blockquote>





	The System

**Author's Note:**

> A random idea that popped in my head while trying to fall asleep. The tone is different than I’m used to, especially when it came to saying fuck. No plot here, just description. 
> 
> I do not specify their age, but I had the mindset of them being older (thus why they are living together), so I choose not to tag it as underage.

They had a system; It wasn’t perfect, but it worked well. When Kairi wanted to be fucked senseless she went to Riku, when she wanted to be caressed sweetly she went to Sora. When Riku wanted to fuck senseless he went to Kairi, when he wanted to caress sweetly he went to Sora.  And Sora? Well, he just loved whoever came to him without much differentiation. Of course there were those few times when he simply had a need to either fill or be filled, but for the most part, he just wanted to be with either of them. Maybe Sora’s selflessness was the key to this entire system.

When the arrangement started, they quickly crossed off the idea of assigning days; it would never work. You can’t just tell people that they have to love sweetly when they could be fucking senseless in the very next room. Besides, with there being three of them one would have sex twice in a row no matter what they did. So, they threw that idea aside and pretty much just winged it.

Of course, this came with some flaws. It called for understanding. Even if Kairi picked Riku three days in a row, Sora needed to remember that it wasn’t about him, it was just the fact that she needed that hard loving for reasons he couldn’t quite comprehend. It wasn’t that he hadn’t tried giving it to her, it was that he didn’t _like_ it. He wanted to feel every inch of both of them. He didn’t want to lose himself so much in the feeling that he lost his other senses. He wanted to love them as best as he could. And so, often he was the one left out.

There was also a trade-off. Another reason Sora could understand being left out so often was that he knew that he was wanted. Kairi wanted to be fucked by him, but when she needed it she _had_ to go to Riku, just like Riku _had_ to fuck her. But this also went the opposite ways. Kairi wanted to know how Riku felt caressing, and he wanted to caress her, but they never mentioned these wants. Maybe they were too afraid of ruining the system or hurting Sora by changing it, or perhaps they were scared of rejection. I couldn’t say.

The system worked, and that was enough. Sometimes they had threesomes, sometimes one watched, but most often it was Kairi and Riku. When they had first begun this relationship Sora had assumed that Riku was the horniest of the three of them, but he had been wrong. Kairi was a rabbit, a metaphor strengthened by her energy, presented from often riding them. Sometimes when she rode Sora she forgot herself and would do it a bit too hard. Sora never complained because he knew that it made her happy. It was just a fact that she enjoyed it rougher than he did.

When it came to sleeping, they had a king size bed. It had definitely cut down on the empty space in the room, but Sora had insisted that they always sleep together, an order quickly praised when the other two felt the comfy gigantic cushion. Often Sora would come home to find Riku sprawling out as wide as he could or Kairi rolling around in the softness. Sora himself was happiest by the fact that they could all fit snuggling on it together. He especially liked the days when he was in the middle, a position granted to him each time he was left out of their lovemaking. Not only did the body heat keep him utterly warm, but he was able to bask in their love and embracing the entire night long.

Riku’s request had been the enormous flatscreen now in their living room. They often lounged around on the floor watching romantic comedies or action flicks. They would eat popcorn and laugh themselves silly or ruminate or these fictional adventures in relation to their own. Life truly was content.

While Riku had wanted nothing more than a life of traveling and adventure in the past, now he wanted nothing but the opposite. He wanted his peaceful, predictable lifestyle, one where he could finally just be himself and know that he and his loved ones were safe. Before their adventures, he had felt the need to hide his insecurities; he needed to be the bravest, the smartest, and the strongest. This had been what led him astray. He didn’t need to be the best, he just needed to be himself. That greed inside him had been darkness. Now, surrounded by Sora and Kairi’s radiating light, it was as if that darkness had never existed.

Yes, life truly was as close to perfect as it could be, and within their hearts, they all wished that this life would never end


End file.
